24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Collette Stenger
Collette on phone to henderson? It says on this article Collette was the woman on the phone with Christopher Henderson at the end of Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm. How do we know that? All Chloe finds out from Stenger's phone is that "Henderson made 8 calls to her in the past 3 months". Is there something else confirming it's Collette speaking at 5pm?--Acer4666 (talk) 05:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : In 2007, said that it was Joanna Tandy who was on that call, but when rewatching the scene to try and make sense of it, the only logical conclusion I could draw that this was an early peak at Stenger's character. It fits the continuity and plus she had an accent. : Also for whatever it is worth, Azure Syaoran supported this theory back here and nobody contested it here when I brought it up in discussion. I still do think it's a good conclusion. 18:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Although it fits the continuity, I think it's too much assumption. I listened to the two lines the woman had, and it definitely isn't Stana Katic speaking - and it's also hard to tell if the woman has an accent or is just an extra saying lines really badly. I'm not sold that it sounds like Stenger at all. ::It was said that Henderson placed 8 calls to Stenger over the past 3 months, but he must have made loads more calls than that. Given the extent of the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, and the prevalence of female antagonists on the show, I think it's assuming to much to state that the woman is Stenger. If one of the 8 calls in the past 3 months had been that day at 5pm, surely Chloe would've added that to her findings, rather than the vague "past 3 months", much less damning evidence than "this afternoon after you were investigating Henderson and he tried to kill you with a bomb" ::It could well have been her and would make a good BGIN, though--Acer4666 (talk) 18:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :But the whole point of that interaction with Chloe was to demonstrate that Henderson has been in contact with Stenger, and it wasn't about real estate or the groceries. All the details, the timing, and the specific plot arc fit perfectly; it's a bigger assumption to say it could have been someone else. The voice being different doesn't really bother me either (apparently Chappelle was voiced by someone else in Day 2, and I'm pretty sure it's happened elsewhere too). 03:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I know that's your interpretation, but why could it definitely not have been Joanna Tandy? Or Cara Bowden, or Cabal 5, who were also apparently involved in the day's evil doings? ::I'm not saying the above definitely happened - only that they could have been the people on the end of the phone, so in order to definitely say it was Collette, we need some hard evidence ruling out the other possibilities I mentioned. The fact Henderson placed 8 calls over 3 months to Stenger isn't hard evidence doing that. We also see him place calls to Joanna Tandy. Your interpretation of the point of a scene may differ to mine. ::(I know the voice thing isn't an issue - I wasn't saying it was an argument against, rather it's not an argument for) --Acer4666 (talk) 10:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::A quick different example of this - in Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am and Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am, Ira Gaines is on the phone apologetically talking about failures in his operation and assuring the guy on the other end everything will go smoothly (full transcript here). It's later established that he's working for Andre Drazen, who keeps calling to check up on his operation - and I would say the whole point of those scenes is that it's showing Gaines has a superior who is controlling him. However we don't definitively say Andre appeared in those episodes, because it would clearly be a bit of an assumption to jump to that conclusion!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : The corporate secretary was never implicated, and... Cara Bowden and the prion cabalists were involved in Day 5? 05:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Like I said, it's not upto me to provide evidence that it did happen, it's upto you to provide evidence it didn't. Someone not being implicated in front of the camera isn't hard evidence. What about Gaines?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I just watched Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm and also Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm recently, and I don't know whether or not this would be enough to credit it to Collette Stenger if I could convince enough people of this, but I have drawn the exact opposite conclusion to that of Acer, my first thought when I heard Stenger speak in 5x13 was, "That was definitely Stana Katic on the phone with Christopher Henderson in 5x10." Not just a female with an accented voice that kind of generally sounds like Stenger, but Stenger's actress, Stana Katic in particular.--Sampson789 (talk) 03:27, October 21, 2014 (UTC)